


(TTS Podfic) Stitches by Askance

by saltyunicorn



Series: Supernatural podfics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindness, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, Romance, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's summary - Castiel survived Leviathan--but only barely. Vessel mauled and eyes destroyed, Cas is barely clinging to what's left of his grace when Dean finds him naked and alone on the reservoir's edge; in a panic, Dean brings him home to the cabin where he and Sam have been holed up off the grid. What follows is the slow process of the angel's recovery and the unexpected changes that come with his being blind, and in the three months this takes, their little family slowly begins to patch itself back together in forgiveness, love, and darkness.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural podfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/128061
Kudos: 5





	(TTS Podfic) Stitches by Askance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299325) by [Askance (doomcountry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomcountry/pseuds/Askance). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Click on the link to follow it to either listen or download this podfic**

[Stiches](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aGDNpCdzcYmV1PgeGCXsGydGxgg-Ganc)

**Thank you Askance for permission to podfic this story.**


End file.
